El Destino
by MissDarcy29
Summary: A veces al destino le gusta poner a prueba a las personas. Esta vez ha elegido a alguien muy particular, Alfred Jones , él cual deberá debatirse entre su obligaciones como nación y su gente o ceder a lo que a los sentimientos que se han creado por quien alguna vez fue su tutor.
1. Negación

**Disclaimer: **Hetalia no me pertenece. Le pertenece a Hidekaz Himaruya

**Raintings:** "T"

**Advertencia**: El contenido de este este Fan ficción será Yaoi. Es decir el amor entre dos hombres.  
><span>

**Summary:** A veces al destino le gusta poner a prueba a las personas. Esta vez ha elegido a alguien muy particular,Alfred Jones , él cual deberá debatirse entre su obligaciones como nación y su gente o ceder a lo que a los sentimientos que se han creado por quien alguna vez fue su tutor.

* * *

><p><strong><span>El Destino<span>**

Capitulo 1: Negación

* * *

><p>Era extraño, ¿Cuando había salido de casa?, no recordaba haber ido al parque, y que estuviese frente a uno de los puestos de comida rápida. Observé el panorama con detenimiento, en primer lugar estaba sentado en medio del parque, era un día soleado y muchos niños estaban jugando como si fuese un día típico de verano, esperen ¿verano? Sí, estábamos en diciembre no solía hacer esta temperatura en esta época; estaba por golpearme unas palmadas en rostro para ver si esto realmente era un sueño, pero una mano me agarró de una de las muñecas.<p>

-¿Sé puede saber ,qué estupidez estás haciendo?- La voz del inglés resonó fuerte y clara- Al menos ten la decencia de escuchar a tu interlocutor- se escuchó un bufido de molestia luego de ello.

-Lo siento Inglaterra, ¿Qué es lo que ibas a decirme?- Pregunté.

Aún no entendía nada. Pero absolutamente nada de nada. Ni siquiera sabía cómo había llegado.

Me miró unos segundos, como si tratara de meditar sus palabras. Como si fuera a decir lo más difícil del mundo, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas. Arqueé mi ceja dudando de lo que sucedía en la escena, no era el Arthur que conocía.

¿Por qué sus mejillas estaban rojas? ¿Por qué se le notaba indeciso? ¿Qué mierda pasaba?

-Mira, ésto…es difícil de decir pero ,me gustas-

En ese momento sentí como un baldazo de agua fría caía sobre mí. Debía ser una broma ¿Cierto? debía ser un chiste de él y de Francia, siempre solían hacerme chistes así. Empecé a reírme de lo incómodo que me sentía .Mientras tanto con la mirada buscaba a Francia para que dijese, que no se me podía hacer un chiste, pero algo no cuadraba Inglaterra seguía esperando respuesta y estaba algo molesto.

- ¡Ja ja!, ¿Es una broma verdad?- reí nuevamente- Dime, ¿Dónde está en la cámara?

- ¡No es una broma Idiota! ¿Me vas a responder o no?- había fastidio en su voz.

Mierda. Mierda. Mierda.

Mis ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa que me había dado, yo no sabía que decir o que responder. Sin más remedio eche a correr con fuerza, él no era Inglaterra, era un clon malvado o algo por el estilo. Sí, sabía que alguien como yo no podía huir, pero a veces un héroe debe ser cobarde. Corrí hasta que lo perdí por la vista o eso creí. Estaba en frente de mí y estaba vestido de Novia.

¿¡De novia!? ¿Qué?

- ¿Vas a algún lado Cariño?- Dijo mirándome con reproche.

Grité, peor que en Halloween. Joder eso daba miedo, parecía salido de un vídeo de Katy Perry dónde las novias bailan, y persiguen al novio. Un muchacho andaba en su bicicleta paso cerca de mí, inmediatamente le dije que se detuviera, y lo hizo. Le pagué o más bien lo forcé a que me recibiera el dinero y que luego se devolvería.

No puedo describir la fuerza del pedaleo para alejarme de Inglaterra, iba tan rápido que me había llevado por delante dos personas. Después enmendaría el error con esa gente y por supuesto los superiores me matarían por ello, pero ni eso podía quitar que él me este persiguiendo con vestido novia en bicicleta.

¿Cómo alguien anda en bicicleta con tacones? Mierda. Y Más Mierda. Deja de distraerte América y acelera el paso.

- No huyas de mí Honney- gritó cada vez más cerca de mí.

El pánico invadía mi cuerpo, sintiendo unos leves escalofríos en mi columna. Tanto que baje de la bicicleta y me metí a un bar. ¿Para qué? él estaba arriba del escenario cantando y tocando la guitarra, me señalaba diciendo que era bueno para él. Rápidamente quise salir de ahí, pero los consumidores comenzaron a llevarme frente al escenario y yo forcejaba para evitar tal suceso, pero era imposible; Cuando llegue al escenario me tomó el cuello de mi camisa y sonrió divertido, como si un juego se tratase.

-Te va a gustar Darling- cerró su ojos.

Comenzó a acercar su rostro con él mío, ¿Me iba a besar? ¿Qué? Comencé a gritar peor que antes que no quería que me besara. No quería esto. ¿Por qué no lo entendía? Entonces sus labios comenzaron casi rozar los míos.

-¡No! ¡No! ¡No!-Sentencié

Y.

Me desperté, había sido un jodido sueño, mi pulso estaba acelerado y mi frente algo sudada, suspire de alivio. Gire sutilmente mi cabeza, dándome cuenta que eran las tres de la mañana, me había quedado dormido con la televisión encendida, y una molestia me invadió,al ver que era el vídeo de Katy Perry donde las novias bailaban, estaba terminando.

Apagué aquel aparato y me incorporé sentándome lentamente en sillón beige. Me dolía levemente la espalda, a veces me planteaba como Grecia podría dormir en cosas duras, como el suelo, y yo no podía hacer eso.

Procuré por mi bien evitar el recuerdo del sueño que había tenido, ya que no era lindo pensar que tu "Hermano" se te declarase siendo hombres y lo peor siendo dos naciones. Además estaba claro, Nosotros no declaramos, ni nos enamoramos. Aunque Francia se jacta de ser el país del "Amour".

-Uhg-

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente, me levante temprano. Aunque gracias a Inglaterra tenía la almohada pegada en la cara, había pasado una noche horrenda; Toda la noche el recuerdo del intento de beso y la típica pregunta "¿Por qué mi pulso había aumentado?" torturo mi cabeza. Por supuesto no iba dejar de mencionar que su cerebro también había colaborado para que no lo olvidase.<p>

Hoy va a ser un buen día.

Me dije a mí mismo. Sonreí mientras caminaba hacía la cochera, había salido con bastante tiempo. Así que tenía el lujo de usar mi bello coche. Al ser tan temprano no había tanto tráfico, y eso me permitía disfrutar el aire puro de la calles. Mi casa es hermosa, estaba orgulloso de ella. Encendí la radio para hacerme compañía en el trayecto, en ello pasaron el tema de Calvin Harris "Summer", llenándome de buenas vibras como diría Jamaica hasta que;

"_We fell in love  
>As the leaves turned brown<br>And we could be together baby  
>As long as skies are blue"<em>

¿Amor? ¿Hojas cambiando de color? ¿Estar juntos? ¿Inglaterra? ¿Azul? ¡El Parque! Mierda.

Molesto cambie la estación, y la lleve a otra, la cual no me retrotraería a nada de esa pesadilla. Por suerte cuando cambie de emisora, había llegado a la Casa Blanca. Fui muy bien recibido por la gente, y comencé mi camino hacia el despacho oval.

Entré al despacho oval, llevaba mi mejor traje de etiqueta conmigo, consistía en un traje de dos piezas de color negro, llevaba una camisa blanca de satén y una corbata de color vino en mi cuello, por supuesto muy bien anudada, debía estar presentable para el presidente. Si bien era la representación de la nación, no podía evitar sentir algo de nervios y más que todo cuando hablas con tu superior. Me saludo como siempre lo hacía, estrechamos nuestras manos, y me comentaba que le había agradado el desarrollo de mis informes y que tenía una misión para mí.

-Claro que sí señor, estoy a sus ordenes- Saludé militarmente mientras una sonrisa adornaba mi rostro.

-América- bufó- verás, debido a un asuntos relacionados con la diplomacia, debemos recibir al Príncipe del Inglaterra.

A veces al Jefe no le gustaba mi forma de hacer las cosas o mis comportamientos.

-Ya veo- dije sin más

Tu deber será escoltar a Inglaterra durante todo el periodo de la visitar del príncipe, mostrarle la casa y por supuesto tratar los temas correspondientes, debes entretenerle.

¡Oh! Por lo que veo el destino quiere hacerme molestar. Primero el sueño, luego la radio y ahora debía pasar tiempo con él.

Por supuesto, ¿Podría decirme lo asuntos que se van a tratar?- dije cambiando de tema.

Había escuchado que el príncipe, andaba visitando a las naciones para solicitar ayuda sobre el asunto de la venta de animales salvajes de forma ilegal, la cual debía detenerse urgentemente. Seguramente, desearía pedirme ayuda. Claro porque yo era un Héroe y los Héroes nunca fallaban. Salvaría a esos animales, como siempre lo había hecho a lo largo de la historia. Por supuesto que me sentí orgulloso de mí mismo.

Si, a veces era ególatra. Pero, ¿Quién no lo sería? Siendo una de las naciones más grande y más ricas de la historia. Claro, no podía compararme económicamente con Mónaco, Luxemburgo y Liechtenstein. Pero, era uno de los más influyentes mundialmente.

-¿América? – La voz de mi jefe se notaba molesta- ¿Estas escuchándome?

-Claro que si, tratarán el tema del trafico de los animales.

-Bien…- Hizo una leve pausa antes de continuar- por cierto hospedarás a Inglaterra en tu casa.

-Sí, señor.

A pesar de que no quería ver a Inglaterra, era mejor dejar el tema. Mis obligaciones como nación era lo primordial. No era cualquier Nación. Yo soy Estados Unidos de América. "_In God we Trust_" repetí mentalmente

* * *

><p>Una vez concluida a la reunión, retorné a casa. Había concluido mi papeleo del mes , si siempre solía ser responsable con mis asuntos de nación. Así que hasta la llegada del Príncipe tenía tiempo libre, para hacer algunas cosas que me gustaban. Por ejemplo, podía retomar algunas series que había dejado en pausa como "The walking dead" o "The big bang theory"; También podría ir a pasear por las calles de ciudad y contagiarme de la alegría de la gente, ya que comenzaba la época navideña y los centros comerciales se llenaban de objetos navideños, lo cual se volvía adorable.<p>

¿Volvería a trabajar de Santa este año?

Lo pensé unos instantes mientras tomaba mi calendario, pegado en la puerta de la heladera. Me encantaba la idea de disfrazarme y ver a los niños alegres cuando lo veían y pedían un obsequio y que no se olvidarán de sus hermanos o hermanas. Usualmente sentía esa energía de los niños que me transmitían, esa ilusión de que un hombre gordo vendría y traería obsequios y prosperidad a la familia.

-Lo haré- sonreí mientras marcaba la fecha de navidad en su calendario con su marcador favorito del Capitán América.

Por supuesto que marqué otro suceso importante el cual ocurría en una semana más. ¿Quién pensaría que ese día cambiaría mi historia? ¿Quién pensaría que todo sería distinto? ¿Esto sería un comienzo de una historia de amor?.

* * *

><p><span>Nota de Autora <span>

Espero sinceramente que le haya gustado,este recién el comienzo de esta historia. Si desean dejar un critica o algún comentario sobre el fic será gratamente recibida y gustosa se lo responderé. Quiero Agradecer a mis amigas que me ayudaron a corregir algun que otro error ortográfico o leyendo la historia antes para formular una critica constructiva.

Ahora les dejó un pequeño glosario

Honney: El termino fue empleado como "Cariño" es algo amoroso.

Darling: Significa Querido en ingles,es otra forma de llamar a la pareja o alguien que aprecia. Se utiliza mas en lo plano de lo formal.

In God we trust: "En Dios Nosotros creemos" es el lema oficial de Estados unidos.

Me despido~


	2. El Inicio de mis Problemas

**Disclaimer: **Hetalia no me pertenece. Le pertenece a Hidekaz Himaruya

**Raintings:** "T"

**Advertencia**: El contenido de este este Fan ficción será Yaoi. Es decir el amor entre dos hombres.  
><span>

**Summary:** A veces al destino le gusta poner a prueba a las personas. Esta vez ha elegido a alguien muy particular,Alfred F. Jones , él cual deberá debatirse entre su obligaciones como nación y su gente o ceder a lo que a los sentimientos que se han creado por quien alguna vez fue su tutor.

* * *

><p><span>El Destino<span>

El Inicio de mis Problemas

* * *

><p><strong>Aeropuerto Internacional John F. Kennedy, Queens, Nueva York.<strong>

La semana había pasado muy rápidamente, a decir verdad para mí no tanto. Había tenido un una serie de pesadillas con Inglaterra. Recuerdo que uno éramos "Sr. Darcy y Srta. Bennet" de Orgullo y Prejuicio, si yo era Lizzie, en otro éramos esa película nueva que salió, ¿Cómo era? Era sobre una estrella, esa que fui a ver con Canadá, porque quise verla. Resultamos ser los únicos hombres en la sala y lloramos...bueno, yo lloré como nene chiquito. ¿Cuál era? , ah sí Bajo la misma estrella.

Dejando ese asunto de lado me puse a pensar cuando tardaría en llegar el avión. ¿Cuánto puede tardar? A ver, era alrededor de las cuatro y veinte cinco de la tarde. Así que no sabría a qué hora o tiempo llegaría. Según los cálculos de mis superiores eran a las cuatro y media era la llegada.

Por mi parte podría decir que me dolía el trasero de estar sentado en los asientos del aeropuerto, eran duros, demasiados incómodos para mi gusto y sumándole el hecho que me moría de sueño. Pero no me iba a dormir, ¡claro que no! Sería perder una batalla conmigo mismo y eso es algo que yo no me permitiría jamás.

Estaba vestido como debía, traje de dos piezas de color gris claro. Una camisa blanca de algodón. No esta vez había optado por ningún tipo de corbata, pero si llevaba una bufanda roja alrededor en el cuello, había sido un regalo de Francia. Mis zapatos eran una tonalidad de marrón oscuro, estos los había lustrado personalmente.

Tomé un sorbo de mi capuccino, con el frío que hacía me di el gusto de comprar uno. El sabor amargo invadió mi boca, tenía algo de chocolate y eso me gustaba, era una mezcla de agridulce en mis papilas gustativas. Realmente no había algo que me calentase el alma como esto. Sinceramente una parte de mí, odiaba el invierno, recuerdo que una vez inverne como un oso solo porque no tenía nada que hacer.

_"El vuelo desde Londres acaba de aterrizar repito el vuelo desde Londres acaba de aterrizar"_

La voz de la recepcionista resonó en todo el lugar anunciando la llegada de avión. Según una red social, el avión del príncipe, era un vuelo comercial, el cual aterrizaría por la puerta numero cuarenta y tres La persona que iba obrar de chófer, me hizo ademan que caminase con él, termine mi café, lo tire al basurero, y comencé a camina con él.

Caminamos hasta la puerta y un cartel pequeño relució con el nombre del Príncipe y de su esposa. Era una gran conmoción el hecho de que uno de los duques de Cambridge, llegase al "El estado del imperio" en un vuelo común, ni siquiera el primer ministro del Reino Unido viajaría en ese es tipo de vuelo.

Inglaterra en un avión comercial. Eso era lo gracioso.

Había comenzado a reír nuevamente. ¡Vaya!, era la primera vez que pensaba en él y no se venía ese sueño horrible, y el pulso no se me aceleraba. ¡Oh sí! El héroe ganaba de nuevo. Eso creí, porque cuando lo vi llegar todas mis pesadillas volvieron.

Me mordí el labio, él estaba elegante como siempre. Una camisa blanca, que se podría decir de algodón con un chaleco que variaba por la gama de los verdes. Su pantalón era de vestir por supuesto bien arreglado tenía una tonalidad caqui. Por ultimo su rostro a pesar de que mostrase cansancio, y estuviese con algo de ojeras, se veía maravilloso. Su pelo era lo que más me llamo la atención se veía todo enmarañado se notaba que no está acostumbrado a viajar en comercial.

Mierda. Mierda. Mierda. Me di una cachetada mental. ¿Por qué estaba pensando en lo bien que se veía? ¿Era estúpido o qué?

Suspire un segundo, para disipar todo pensamiento inútil o irrelevante debía tener la mente en claro. Entonces ellos se acercaron a mí, no dude ni un segundo y los salude lo más educado que pude, viendo como el embajador me sonreía por mi correcto uso de la política.

A veces pienso que por ser demasiado alegre mis superiores me creen inútil. Puedo ser algo infantil, pero tengo claro mis objetivos.

Mientras el embajador escoltaba a la pareja. Él camino conmigo, me miró unos instantes con una sonrisa cansada. Sentí como el aire se tensaba, es decir cómo sintiera todas esas pesadillas se aparecieran en mi cabeza, sinceramente quería romper con aquello, por eso decidí hablar para romper el aire tenso que se había formado por mi parte.

-¿Cómo estuvo el viaje? ¿Así que viajaste en un vuelo comercial?- pregunté.

-Sabes, no es necesario de hablar de ello ¿No crees?- Su voz denotaba un cansancio notorio.

Podría tener el cansancio o estar totalmente despierto, pero había algo que Inglaterra nunca cambia y era ser ácido o irónico en sus respuestas.

-Veo que ni cansado dejas de ser ácido- respondí diciendo una gran verdad.

Fue más un comentario que una broma, pero se ve que a él le hizo gracia porque rodo los ojos y sonrió de lado. Una parte de mí se alegro de que me sonriera así, por supuesto que fue callada al instante por mí.

¿Qué fue eso? Sinceramente no quiero averiguarlo.

Resople molesto conmigo mismo y comencé apresurar mi paso alejándome de él lo máximo posible. Podía sentir su mirada de desconcierto sobre mi persona frente a mi actitud, que él mismo catalogaría como inmadura o incluso extraña. Me acerqué a la pareja y al embajador, permanecí allí con ellos hasta que nos subimos al coche para escoltarlos hacia el hotel Carley.

Si bien lo recuerdo la madre del duque se había hospedado ahí la primera vez que vino a la "capital del mundo".

El trayecto al hotel, fue bastante silencioso por parte de Inglaterra y mía. Si bien los superiores iban hablando amenamente sobre asuntos la visita, y su agenda apretada en los tres días que estarían en mi casa. Nosotros no, yo no deseaba hablar con él y él tampoco lo deseaba, ya sea por cansancio o por mi comportamiento tan poco adecuado hacia su persona, de todos modos ya quería dejarlos en el Carley, y poder dormir un poco en mi departamento.

Miraba por la ventana durante todo el trayecto, algunos locales estaban colocando los adornos de navidad, eso siempre me ponía de buen humor. Y se notaba que no era el único de esa manera. Finalmente llegamos al dichoso hotel, había algunos reporteros. Noté como ellos se arreglaban un poco, y salían con una sonrisa agradeciendo que lo hubiesen traído

Sorprendente esa capacidad de arreglarse y salir.

Inglaterra descendió un poco después de que los reporteros se calmarán. Me quedé observándolo, su porte era perfecto, podría decir que parecía un modelo salido en las revistas o un ángel o mejor dicho un demonio, siempre había sido un demonio…uno provocador.

Uhg, quiero alejarme de aquí. Odio sinceramente esto y ni sé que es.

En eso el embajador subió al coche, y me felicito por mi conducta que había sido muy ejemplar. Sonreí un poco y le dije que no dudará de mí, que era Estados unidos de América. Por primera vez en toda la tarde, bueno debía decir de noche, ya que es invierno, me sentí cómodo.

* * *

><p>-¡Al fin!-<p>

Celebré mi llegada a mi departamento. Me saqué mi bufanda, dejándola colgada en el perchero junto con mi abrigo. Camine hasta mi habitación, mientras me descalzaba y guardaba mis zapatos en mi armario. De paso saque una muda de ropa limpia, con todo lo que había pasado hoy necesitaba una buena ducha.

-¿Acaso hay algo mejor que una ducha?-

Si lo había, pero esto necesitaba ahora.

Me pregunté a mí mismo. Mientras me despojaba de mi ropa rápidamente dejándola en el tacho de la ropa sucia. Entre al baño, abrí el agua, y toque para comprobar que ya estaba lista, lo estaba, sonreí comenzando adéntrame sentí como el agua caliente me mojaba lentamente.

No podría describir como esa sensación cálida invadía mi cuerpo, tomé el champo y comencé lavarme el cabello. Mientras masajeaba mi cuero cabelludo, sentía como el líquido jabonoso descendía por mi ancha y amplia espalda, de forma lenta acompañada por el agua. Me enjuague disfrutando todo el tiempo el baño, de paso me lave la cara refrescándola un poco. Para comenzar la última etapa del baño que era sobre mi cabello, me puse acondicionador con mis dedos comencé a desenredando lentamente.

-Esto es vida.

Esto era tan relajante, si decían que los baños cura le daría el "ok!" al instante.

Pero todo paraíso debe acabar, porque escuche el timbre de mi móvil sonando. Cerré el agua y salí disparado a donde estaba el teléfono. Tomé una toalla la envolví en mi cuerpo, habré salido tan rápido que no vi que estaba mojado el piso y me resbale cayendo de culo.

-¡Auch!-

Exclamé de dolor sintiendo el frió piso, podría sentir el porcelanato debajo de mi piel desnuda, esto dejaría moretón. Luego me levante agarrándome del picaporte de la puerta. Me dolía muchísimo. Solté improperios camino al comedor y al fin encontré el maldito aparatito, pero habían cortado.

Maldición. Maldición y Mas Maldición.

Seguí maldiciendo mentalmente, si eran mis superiores me regañarían hasta que el infierno se congelará. Mire el dichoso aparato, y no pude evitar sentir como mi corazón se detenía por un momento. Volví a mirar a la pantalla. No lo podía creer.

"**_10 llamadas perdidas de Inglaterra"_**

Decidí devolver la llamada. Puse su numeró y moví mi dedo hacia la izquierda sobre la pantalla. Espere que se escuchase su voz en el teléfono.

-América-

Su voz ahora ya no sé tan cansada como antes, sino que ahora cargaba fastidio.

-¿Si? ¿Qué pasa Inglaterra?-

Bufo. Se está conteniendo para no maldecirme, algo me va a pedir.

-Emm… ¿Puedes hacerme un favor? Necesito que me vengas a buscar…al hotel-

- ¿Qué?

Él estaba en uno de los mejores hoteles de mi casa ¿Es que acaso hubo algo que no le agradó? ¡Todo mundo amaba ese hotel!

-¿Acaso tengo que explicarlo con peras y manzanas? Que me vengas a buscar, presuntamente perdieron mi reservación en el hotel.

- Claro, enseguida salgo.-

Sin pensarlo le respondí. Una parte de mí me decía que no podía dejarlo ahí.

-Gracias…- dijo eso antes de colgar.

Tiré el celular en la mesa, y volví a emprender una carrera. Entré rápidamente al baño, abrí la canilla del lavamanos, puse la cabeza dejando que todo el acondicionador cayese por ahí, grite porque estaba helada; Una vez libre de eso tome otra toalla y me seque como pude el cabello. Apresuré mi paso al vestirme, me puse un pantalón de color blanco. Arriba una remera con escote en base, de color rojo y con las mangas de color azul.

¡Apúrate América! ¡Vamos América!

Me alenté. Mientras me movía hacia mi cuarto buscando mi lentes, los coloque. Tome un par de zapatillas y un par de medías, me tiré sobre la cama poniéndomelos con velocidad. Me levanté de un salto, volviendo a la sala saque las llaves de mi coche, la de la casa, el celular y salí.

* * *

><p>Cuando llegué toque dos veces bocina para que Inglaterra me viese, pero se ve que estaba perdido. Estacione mi coche a media cuadra del hotel, y camine hacia él tranquilamente. Tocándole el hombro suavemente para captar su atención. Al principio se exalto porque alguien lo estaba tocando, pero al verme se relajó un poco. Podría decir que me estaba sonriendo un poco, en su forma de agradecimiento, le respondí la sonrisa con otra sonrisa.<p>

Me encantaba cuando él sonreía, de niño buscaba siempre que él me sonriera, era una especie de juego…Idiota soy ¿No?

Agarré su equipaje y él me miró con incertidumbre como si fuera a decir algo, pero no lo dijo. Nos subimos, me fijé rápidamente si no había ningún auto por los espejos. Puse primera y salimos rumbo a mi casa, la cual estaba solo a veinte minutos de este lugar. Casi todo el viaje transcurrió hasta que mi móvil comenzó a sonar, no pensaba contestar. Primero estaba conduciendo y segundo era Francia, y eso generaría que ellos dos se pusieran a pelear por mi teléfono. Traté de ignorar el tema todo lo que pude hasta que Inglaterra pregunto;

-¿No le vas a contestar a la "Rana"?-

-No…-

Necesitaba tener la mente concentrada en el camino. Un héroe cuando conduce, debe seguir las leyes de tránsito, eso incluye el no hablar por el móvil.

-¿Por qué no contestas el teléfono cuando se te llama?, Es muy maleducado de tu parte no contestar, ¿Qué pasa si es una Urgencia?

¿Y este que mosca le pico? ¿Quién se cree para regañarme? O Imponerme leyes de comportamiento, yo no era su colonia, ya no. Yo era libre desde Mil setecientos ochenta y cuatro.

-Por lo que veo, se te fue el cansancio que tenías, porque ya me estas regañando.

Claro el señor, estaba cansado para hablar del viaje, pero no para regañarme. Su cansancio era acomodado.

-Mas respeto muchacho imprudente o debería muy mal educado, yo no te eduqué así…Además tú comportamiento cada vez es más horrendo, nunca te enseñe eso de cuando estás hablando con alguien e irte, sin antes disculparte…

Eso fue todo. Rebalso la última gota del vaso. Podría decir que explote de la peor forma que alguien me haya visto.

-¡Cállate Joder! Me tienes harto, no eres mi padre, no eres mi familia, no eres nada…Haz Silencio, si yo no quiero hablarle a Francia es problema mío y no tuyo, ¿Desde cuándo tan condescendiente con él?..-

Subí mi tono de voz, estaba descontrolado. Él lo sabía perfecto que odiaba que me mandasen a hacer algo.

Se quedo petrificado con mis palabras, creo que vi ocultar su mirada debajo de su cabello. Solo me procuré estacionar el auto en la cochera ubicada en las afueras del complejo de departamentos.

-Si fuera un mal educado, ni siquiera te hubiese devuelto la llamada y te hubiese dejado tirado en la nieve a que te congeles.

Eso es lo último que solté, antes de bajarnos. Todo el transcurso hasta a mi departamento fue en silencio. Cuando el pasó el umbral de mi casa me llamo.

-América, si tan harto te tengo mañana hago la transacción en el banco y me buscó un hotel…Como tú dijiste, nosotros no somos nada..-

En ese momento sentí un vació en mi pecho, vi esos ojos verdes que mostraban indiferencia pura. Iba a disculparme, pero mi orgullo también era más fuerte. Yo jamás pedía disculpas de nada.

-Esta bien…Hay comida en el refrigerador…-

Quería desaparecer ahora de ahí. Encerrarme y saber ¿Qué me pasaba?

-No me apetece comer, gracias, Por favor muéstrame donde me voy a quedar.-

Le señale donde estaba el cuarto de huéspedes, en seguida se metió ahí y con su perfectos modales dijo;

-Buenas noches, América-

Nunca había escuchado a Inglaterra usar ese tono conmigo. Ahora fui yo que se quedo petrificado, sin ganas de pensar sobre ese asunto me metí a mi habitación. Solo sabía dos cosas, la primera me dolía en demasía el pecho, cosa que era extraña luego de pelear con él y la segunda este sería el inicio de mis problemas.

* * *

><p>Bueno aquí esta finalmente el segundo capitulo~<p>

Me ha llevado mucho esfuerzo hacerlo. Espero que le guste ~

Primero quiero agradecer,por toda la ayuda brindada y el apoyo con mi por el review (en serio~ ya te lo respondo). Por cierto ¡Feliz año nuevo! Que tengan un buen comienzo de año hermoso. Bueno paso a responder el review.

**Lucy**: Gracias por tu review. Me alegra saber que te gusta como escribo y que te vaya gustando mi historia. Como verás América empezará a comerse la cabeza,él no sabe casi nada del amor prácticamente es un niño en un cuerpo de un adulto. Aquí esta la continuación.

**Datos curiosos**

*En este capitulo me he referido muchas! veces a Nueva york con sus distintos nombres,como "La capital del mundo","La ciudad del imperio".

*El hotel donde se iba a hospedar Inglaterra,es donde realmente se hospedo el Duque y su madre (Diana) la primera vez que se fue a Nueva york.

*El Aeropuerto Que lleva el Nombre de Kennedy,es el principal aeropuerto que conecta con Inglaterra,la mayoría de los viajes con destino a Londres son realizados ahí.

*La independencia de América fue el cuatro de Julio de 1784.

Con ello me despido~~

MissDarcy29


End file.
